nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk
Walks are a fun way for you and your dog to get some exercise which was first introduced in Nintendogs. To begin a walk, tap the "Go Out" button on your screen, tap "Walk", and you will see a screen of your neighborhood. Drag the stylus wherever you want to take your dog. You can make your dog jump by yanking the cord up. The more you walk your dog, the more stamina it will build up, this means you can walk farther. Usually in walks, your dog can pee and poop. Presents Presents are accessories you can find to add to your Supplies List. Gifts can be found in two ways: a question mark, or in the middle of nowhere. The ones found in the middle of nowhere are much rarer, and a sign that one may be coming up is that the small dog on the map stays in place when your real dog is moving. This sign may also mean garbage is coming up. Trash Trash is junk food that is found in the middle of nowhere. It is bad for your dog, even though your dog always will want to eat it. If your dog successes in eating it, it will look sick for about 8 seconds, and the music will slow down. A sign that some garbage may be coming up is that the small dog on the map stays in place when your real dog is moving. This sign may also mean a rare present is coming up. *Teriyaki *Potato Skins *Cat Food *Banana Peel *Burritos *Meatballs *Hot Dog *Fried Chicken *Apple Core *Pot Stickers *Chuck Roast *Mac 'n' Cheese Meeting other Dogs Occasionally, question marks will lead you to someone's backyard, where their dog is dwelling. You can play with their dog. Your dog will have one of three feelings of the dog when you leave: curiosity, love, or hatred. They also sometimes automatically just do not play with each other its quite annoying. Pup Times (don't delete) *9:00 AM to Noon dogs (ex. Deacon & Peaches):Spot, 1st 12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dog, 1st 5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dog & 8:31 PM to Midnight dog *12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dogs (ex. Fido & Deacon): Spot, 1st 5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dog, 8:31 PM to Midnight dog & 12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog *5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dogs (ex. Poofle & Fido): Spot, Dog that appears with Spot, 8:31 PM to Midnight dog & 12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog, *8:31 PM to Midnight dog (ex. Petey): Dog that appears with Spot, 1st 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 2nd 9:00 AM to Noon dog & 12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog *12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog (ex. Poppi): Dog that appears with Spot, 1st 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 2nd 9:00 AM to Noon dog & 1st 12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dog *Spot & the Dog who appears with Spot (ex. Fathom): 1st 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 2nd 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 1st 12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dog & 1st 5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dog In Nintendogs + Cats ﻿Walks return in Nintendogs + Cats but this time it is in a different angle instead of a sidescrolling angle in the DS version. You can now change the color of the leashes but you have to buy them in the BARC shop or the recycle shop. Unlike the DS version, you can go for walks as many times as you want without resting. There are four areas of the walk map which are Neighborhood (where you start), Mountains, Town/Downtown, and the Seaside. Presents Presents make a return appearance in Nintendogs + Cats but are very uncommon to find. Presents in the game are usually a recyclable material that can be exchanged for stuff at the recycle shop. Sometimes, you might even find a Lollipop, a Soccer Ball, and more rare stuff! They are much easier to find in the secret path, especially recyclable materials. In addition, if you pass through some cones just like the slalom in the Agility Trial, a present will magically appear! Trash Trash makes a return in Nintendogs + Cats but very uncommon to find and easy to avoid. if your pups get too close to the trash, try pulling the lead and a red exclaimation mark will appear above his head means it is time to feed the player's dog a biscuit. If your dog stands in the trash for too long, it will get filthy, be careful not to let that happen either. Meeting Other Dogs Just like the DS version, you can meet other dogs. you just have to head for the Mii that is walking the dog and then you will be able to meet the Mii. Sometimes, if the player is the best of friends with the dog, you may be able to go to the Seaside Park, Mountain Park, or even the Cafe Petrov! Also, if you turn on SpotPass, any dogs received via the feature will be able to be found on walks. Category:Important Articles